


Bloom With The Flowers

by LonelyPickle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts So Good, M/M, Sad Ending, Song: Michael in the Bathroom, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Michael Mell, Transphobia, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPickle/pseuds/LonelyPickle
Summary: His life was falling apart in front of his eyes. He ditches school to go home and finds a package of seeds on his doorstep.





	Bloom With The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to look at the tags before reading this, thank-you.

Michaels high school experience was supposed to be a two-player game, not solo. 

Yet, he still roams the halls alone, listening to Bob Marley on full blast in his headphones. He ignores everyone, all of their stares, and whispers. The tampons that were shoved in his locker from Jeremy's "Practical Joke" were still there. Michael was simply too exhausted to throw them out. He didn't want to give his ex-best friend the benefit of getting to him. Though, it was obvious that Jeremy could tell Michael was in pain. 

It was weird. Whenever Jeremy would look at him it was as if he was clear, not quite seeing him. Though, he still knew everything going on with him. Almost as if a filter was over his eyes, you can still see the silhouette of him. Michael supposed that his feelings were that silhouette. Big, and bold. 

A part of Michael knew that this wasn't the Jeremy he knows and _loves_. He knows it’s the SQUIP. He knows that. It doesn't mean that it doesn’t still hurt. Jeremy knows everything there is to know about Michael, he knows of his past. 

Michael didn't know if he could ever forgive Jeremy after this entire this is over, which will be. He still knows that he, even if it takes years, will get that thing out of Jeremy. He loves him. Which doesn't make sense what happened on one fateful Monday morning. 

He could still hear Jeremy's voice ringing in his ears. 

_"Oh yeah, she's pretending to be a boy," Jeremy's new, obnoxious laugh rounded through the halls. This gained a fairly big crowd._

_Rich was confused, as he asked, "She?"_

_"Michaela! Though everyone knows her as Michael."_

He still could recall the disgusted, snotty looks the popular group gave him as he passed by, tears springing to his eyes. Now people don't even call him Michael anymore, even the teachers. They think him a girl, but he swears he's not. 

The entire fiasco ended with him being cornered in the locker room and forced to show his binder. 

He sobbed silently in his car. He could feel the student's eyes on his skin. They were staring, as it was the middle of the school day, and he busted out of the school to his car. He pulled out of the parking lot. 

He left, speeding down the road. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

He came home to a package of seeds stuck to his door with scotch tape. There was a note. As Michael walked up to his door, tears dried on his face. He plucked the package off his door, and read the note. It said: 

_Bloom with these flowers_

It was in cursive, beautiful handwriting. Michael immediately turned his head to look around his street. There was nobody in sight. It was like a movie scene, minus the music, Michael couldn't help but think. It's so bizarre in the most beautiful way. He ended up sighing, pushing his way into his house. 

There wasn't anyone home, of course. He was alone, nothing new. He immediately went to go into his basement, fully intending to get high and smoke away the day. But he stopped right at the stairs. 

Biting his lip, he searched his kitchen for something to work as a vase. He found a cup, that was the best he could do. Now, the package of seeds didn't have the name of the flowers, but it did have instructions on how to keep them healthy. 

He called the flowers "Hope".

He threw away the package into the garbage, along with the note. 

The boy didn't really care about the flowers, but there was something nagging at his chest if he didn't at least try to make them bloom. So, he walked outside, scooped up the dirt from his 'perfect' lawn, and plopped it into the cup. 

Once he was done planting the seeds, he watered them a bit, and immediately went down to the basement. 

He got so high he couldn't remember his name. 

He was fine. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

This was a stupid idea, he told himself. He was currently hiding in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall. He was just ditched, once again, by the boy he loved. It hurt, it hurt a lot. He sat in the bathroom, debating to turn on the water and just drown himself. He was too exhausted from his whiplash of emotions to lift his arm to do so. 

The tears were beginning to fall quicker, as he stared at the wall ahead of him. 

Nobody was coming to get him. 

He knew that. 

He could also smell smoke. 

This only seemed to make his limbs even heavier. He wanted to sleep. 

Soon, there was someone busting down the door, and urging him out, and pulling him out of the house. He didn't remember who they were or what they looked like. He didn't care. 

He wanted to stay in the bathtub, as childish as it sounds. His reasoning, however, wasn't childish. 

It was the wishes of a broken boy. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Apparently, it was Rich who set the fire, as it was trending on Twitter. Michael didn't really know what to think, he almost wanted to thank Rich, as messed up as that sounds. 

He now sat at the dining table, alone. His eyes caught a glance of the flower, it was dying. The sprout that was once there was turning brown and breaking off. Michael couldn't bring himself to water it, as it didn't have much effect on him. 

Pushing himself off the chair, he roughly grabbed his bag and headed out the door for his day at school. He was slightly high just to take the bite off the idea of going to school. Just before he opened the door to his car, he heard someone walk up behind him. 

"Goodmorning, young man," Michael twisted around to an older lady. She had beautiful flowers sewn into her hat that lay atop her head. They were bright colours that Michael want to look at forever. 

"Goodmorning, ma'am." Michael tried his best to smile. 

"Did you get my seeds?" 

"Oh, that was you?" Michael now felt a pang go through his chest. 

"Yes, dear. You always come home so glum," The corners of her mouth turned up sadly. "I wanted to give you something, to help aid you. Flowers make me happy, so I thought why not?" She let out a chuckle. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that the flower sprout was practically dead. 

"Thank you," Michael was not about to cry, nope. Nada... okay maybe he was. 

"Aw, you must be suffering from your own mind," She pulled him in for a hug, which she was surprisingly strong for an old lady. 

"Bloom with the flowers, dear." 

 

~~~~~ 

 

The play that Jeremy was about to play soon. He heard somewhere that Red Mountain Dew could turn off the SQUIPS, which made sense, in a weird way. He had a stash under his bed, from the times that he would buy 90's soft drinks at the back of Spencer's Gifts. He immediately had the plan to bring it there, and somehow coax Jeremy into drinking it. 

It had been a couple of days since he had last seen the old lady because he would now often talk to her about the weather, and how Michael's school is going when he'd arrive at home. He liked her a lot. She was very sweet but could easily drag someone when they needed it. 

Jeremy was roasted a lot. 

When he arrived at the gymnasium, he took a seat in the audience. Here, no one was paying attention to him. There was no staring or whispering, everyone just wanted the play to start. It was nice. 

Once the play started, he thought it was pretty good, and Jeremy was a better actor than how once thought. But then it dawned on him. 

_Aw, man, I am about to make the best entrance in the history of entrances,_ Michael thought to himself. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

The flower was completely gone by now. Though he was doing a lot better than before, he couldn't get out the fact that he couldn’t never _really_ get Jeremy back. He was now with Christine and hanging with lots of people. 

It seemed to only get worse. 

He caught wind that Margaret, the old lady, had passed. 

He went home and cried. 

He guessed that this was just how his life was supposed to be like. 

Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you were hoping for a happier ending YEET  
> Next Update: March 28th


End file.
